America's Funniest Home Videos
Pilot Opening Spiel: Tonight on "America's Funniest Home Videos", you might see your brother working out. Your bride dancing! Your baby window cleaning! Your team competing! Your little girl bathing! Your neighbor singing! Or your son swinging! You, might even see yourself! And now, here's the star of "America's Funniest Home Videos", Bob Saget. 1989-1997 Opening Spiel: Ladies and gentlemen, BOB SAGET! 1998-2001 Opening Spiel: Tonight on "America's Funniest Home Videos", (insert description of upcoming clips). It's "AFV"! And now, (insert funny comment here), DAISY FUENTES! And, (insert funny comment here), JOHN FUGELSANG! 2001-present Opening Spiel: Tonight on "America's Funniest Home Videos", (insert description of upcoming clips). It's "AFV"! And now, (insert funny comment here), TOM BERGERON! A show where people send in their home videos of situations gone awry in hopes of winning $10,000 for funniest video of the show, and then have a chance to win ten times that amount, $100,000, for funniest video of the season. The most common videos usually feature slapstick physical comedy arising from incidents, accidents and mishaps. Other popular videos include humorous situations involving pets or children, while some are staged practical jokes. The show was rebranded to just AFV in 2001. Galleries Logo Styles America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1989 a.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1989 b.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1989 c.JPG AFHV.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1990 b.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1996 a.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1996 b.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1996 c.jpg Afv logo.jpg Afv.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 1998.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 2004 AFV.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 2004.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 2011 AFV.jpg America's Funniest Home Videos Logo 2011.JPG Bob Saget Era America's Funniest Home Videos Set 1989 b.jpg|1989 Set America's Funniest Home Videos Set 1989 a.jpg|1989 Set From another angle America's Funniest Home Videos Set 1990.jpg|1990 Set America's Funniest Home Videos Set 1991.jpg|1991 Set America's Funniest Home Videos Set 1992.JPG|1992-1996 Set America's Funniest Home Videos Set 1996.jpg|1996-1997 Set vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h10m18s244.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h08m25s173.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h09m45s179.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h15m36s154.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h29m51s15.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h34m15s90.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h39m44s2.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h42m15s2.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h47m25s33.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h51m02s164.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h53m10s167.png vlcsnap-2015-08-03-22h36m56s998.png vlcsnap-2015-08-03-22h39m12s113.png vlcsnap-2015-08-03-22h41m30s082.png vlcsnap-2015-08-03-22h46m09s129.png vlcsnap-2015-08-03-22h49m04s329.png vlcsnap-2015-08-03-22h52m11s704.png Bsaget.jpg|Bob Saget saget.jpg|As Bob always says, "Keep those cameras safely rolling!" And he sure is keeping that camera safely rolling! John Fugelsang & Daisy Fuentes Era 0028.jpg|John Fugelsang & Daisy Fuentes Fd6.jpg|1998-2001 Set Tom Bergeron Era T.jpg|Tom Bergeron 4y6e56.jpg|2001-2003 Set AFV-1-.jpg|2003-2006 Set America's Funniest Home Videos Set 2006.jpg|Current Set Rating Music 1989 - "The Funny Things You Do" by Jill Colluci 1997 - "The Funny Things You Do" by Peter Hix & Terry Wood 1998 & 2001 - Dan Slider Theme Lyrics The Funny Things You Do (1989-1996 version) We've got laughs from coast to coast To make you smile! A real life look at each of you To capture all that style You're the red white and blue The funny things you do AMERICA! (2x) This is you Stories from your friends next door They never told You might be a star tonight So let that camera roll You're the red white and blue Oh the funny things you do AMERICA! (2x) This is you The Funny Things You Do (1997 version) Home videos, home videos SUNDAY! You're the red, white, and bluuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeee! (instrumental) Hey! We've got laughs from coast to coast To make you smile! Oh, A real life look at each of you To capture all that style (Yeah) You're the red, white, and blue The funny things you do AMERICA! (2x) This is you Stories from your friends next door (next door) They never told (told told) You might be a star tonight So let the cameras roll (Oh yeah) You're the red white and blue The funny things you do AMERICA! (2x) This is you In Popular Culture AFV was given homage in a RugRats episode called "America's Wackiest Home Movies". Grandpa Lou won the $10,000 even though Drew and Stu got hurt. YouTuber Nalts parodied AFV as AFB (America's Funniest Bloopers) in one of his videos. In one Simpsons ''episode, Homer watches a film by Hans Moleman called "Man Getting Hit By Football". Hans gets hit in the groin and Homer laughs hysterically. He says, "Give that man the $10,000!" The film host replies with, "This isn't America's Funniest Home Videos!", but Homer thinks the ball in the groin was funny and he tells him to roll the clip again. In a ''CatDog ''episode, AFV was parodied as Winslow's Home Videos'', where host Winslow showed funny clips of Cat and Dog. Note: This clip can also be seen on the VHS of The Rugrats Movie. AFV was also seen as a parody on Blue Collar TV. Tom Bergeron did not make an appearance but someone played Tom. In the Disney Sing Along Song Video Pongo and Perdita, AFV was given a parody called "Hot Dog: America's Funniest Dog Tricks". Pongo, Perdita, and the puppies were watching it on their TV. The song "Do Your Ears Hang Low?" was played as one of the sing along songs while the show was going on. In the Dinosaurs episode "Family Challenge", the Sinclairs watched a parody of AFV called Pangaea's Funniest Home Injuries, which was followed by Pangaea's 2nd Funniest Home Injuries ''(reference to America's Funniest People) AFV was homaged in South Park as America's Stupidest Home Videos. Episodes ''America's Funniest Home Videos Episode Guide/Airdates Merchandise VHS's and DVD's of AFV were released. 5152VAVDFSL.jpg 51JTGGVM5ZL.jpg americas-funniest-families-vhs-cover-art.jpg afv dvd.jpg afv dvd 2.jpg afv dvd 3.jpg afv dvd 4.jpg afv dvd 5.jpg A board game was released by Parker Brothers in 1990. tg25a.jpg A hybrid CD Rom was released in 1995 called America's Funniest Home Videos: '''Lights! Camera! InterAction!' 41Il4gXF6NL.jpg A toy movie viewer was released in 1990. An Interactive DVD board game was released in Imagination in 2007. 51qyTTkQ0HL__SY300_.jpg Another board game was also released by TDC Games and was interactive with iPhones, iPads, and iPod Touches. The game cards have QR codes and you would have to scan them with your devices. TDCScanGame_304.jpg An app was released in 2011 for iPhone and iPod Touch devices. mzl_ibzbcliz.png Inventor Vin Di Bona based on the Japanese show ''Fun TV with Kato-chan and Ken-chan Spin-Offs America's Funniest People - Spin-off that followed this same program on ABC. The Planet's Funniest Animals - Another spin-off, but with pets and animals in it. It Only Hurts When I Laugh! - similar to AFV but it's videos about funny painful things The World's Funniest Moments - similar to AFV and AFP Funniest Pets & People- a spinoff similar to Planet's Funniest Animals and AFV Ridiculousness - similar to AFV but using internet videos International Versions Australia's Funniest Home Videos (Australia) Australia's Naughtiest Home Videos (Australia, Spinoff of AFHVS) 最滑稽的家庭视频 (China) Vídeos de Primera (Spain) Video Loco (Chile) Paperissima (Italy) You've Been Framed! (UK) Video Gag (France) Upps! Die Pannenshow (Germany) Сам Себе Режиссёр (Russia) Tá a Gravar (Portugal) America's Funniest Videos Latinoamérica (Latin America) America's Funniest Videos Brasil (Brazil) Hauskat Kotivideot (Finland) Lachen om Homevideo's (The Netherlands) Videodinges (Belgium) Låt Kameran Gå (Sweden) Hit med Videon (Denmark) Sveriges roligaste klipp (Sweden) Bitoy's Funniest Videos (The Phillipines) Süper Matrak (Turkey) Śmiechu Warte (Poland) Voting Catchphrases "And now the results of the studio audience voting..." - Bob Saget "studio audience" is replaced with a funny joke "The second place ($3,000) winner is..." - AFV host (when the second place winner is announced; up until 2005) "Our third place ($2,000) winner is..." - AFV host (when the third place winner is announced; since 2005) "And the winner of the $10,000, and tonight's Funniest Home Video is..." - AFV host (when the $10,000 winner is announced) "And the winner of the $100,000 is..." - AFV host (when the $100,000 Grand Finale winner is announced) Win Catchphrases "Those people are now eligible for our $100,000 contest!" - Bob Saget (used from 1990-1996) "You've won $10,000 tonight/you've got $10,000 now, and you're also also eligible for the $100,000 drawing later on in the season. Congratulations! How about a hand for our winners tonight?" - Tom Bergeron (2001-2015) Taglines "For America's Funniest Home Videos, I'm Bob Saget saying, 'Keep those cameras rolling and we'll see you next week.'" - Bob Saget (1st season only) "So until next week, keep those cameras safely rolling and honey, (insert funny comment). Good night." - Bob Saget's regular closing (1989-1997) "Remember, ten first class stamps could mean $10,000." - Bob Saget. "Remember, here at AFV, (insert comment). Good night." - Daisy Fuentes and John Fugelsang (1998-2001) "That's all the time we have/it for tonight, but we promise to reload the video cannon/we're whipping up a whole new batch for next time so see you soon"-Tom Bergeron (2001-2015) "This season if you send us a video and it airs on the show, we'll send you an AFV t-shirt"-Tom Bergeron (2010-2015) "If you want to see more videos, log on to abc.com, keyword: AFV" - Tom Bergeron (2001-2003) "If you get it on tape, you could get it in cash. Good night, everybody." - Tom Bergeron (2001-2008) "Upload to us. Get rich, get famous. Good night, everybody!" - Tom Bergeron (2008-2015) Link Official Site Category:Comedy Category:Variety Category:Foreign Formats Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Long-Running Category:Vin Di Bona Productions Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:Shows currently in production Category:1989 premieres